Manoir de Vocaloid
by phanzi
Summary: Manoir de Vocaloid, a rich but unpopular theatre and nightclub is brought to fame when a famous actor, Kaito Shion stars in their play, Daughter of Evil. A green-haired dancer, Miku, falls for him, but he unfortunately falls in love with a dark-haired maidservant, causing Miku to become obsessed with him and the play in all the wrong ways. Rated M for gore and sexual reference.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid or the book cover used. **

It was so unfair.

I loved him. I loved him dearly. I couldn't live without him. But why didn't he love me back? Was it because he couldn't feel what I felt? Was it because he felt nervous around me? Was it because of his family's rules? Here I was, shaking him for an answer just as he was about to leave the room where we spent our first night full of passion together. I was not his first, but I certainly demanded to be his last. His face spoke the words – _I'm sorry, I pity you, I don't love you, Please forgive me._

It was another woman.

He claimed he couldn't love anyone more. Her messy, auburn hair that never failed to tickle his skin, her flawless, porcelain skin that proved the second time he had ever touched a girl. I was surely his first. We were childhood sweethearts. The effort I contributed to see him everyday for rehearsals, the number of lives I took just to make sure he loved me back. It was not enough.

In my world, I was a beautiful girl with no troubles. I had a happy love life, I was wealthy and everyone liked me. He was the prince charming who fell in love with me and I returned his feelings. I had already worked so hard to eliminate all the obstacles that hindered our love. But why didn't he love me back? I was a perfectionist and everything had to go my way. I could see my bright future with him, me wearing my white dress and my late mother's pearls as I walked down the aisle and put my hand in his. Everything was in my vision and surely enough, everything went as planned.

He told me he loved another woman. But the other woman did not exist in my visions. I had a dilemma. Whether or not it was my reality or his reality, she was an obstacle that needed to be rid of right away.

**Thank you very much for reading! Please review, if you can. It'll make my day. :)**


	2. Remembering Kaito

_Miku_

By the time I left my apartment, it was already half-past ten. It was raining again, a usual scene during summer. I hurried towards the crowded road in front of the block of houses while placing a newspaper above my head to prevent the rainwater from wetting my hairspray-contaminated turquoise hair. It took me hours to make all the annoying strands stay in place on my unusually long pigtails.

None of the taxis were willing to stop for me. Of course, who would want to accept money from a freak? My green hair that reached to my heels was natural, but when others saw me, they'd think I'm a troubled teenagers with dead parents. Well, they got the latter correct. There were only two people who I knew who never had a problem with my hair color – my bosses Lady Luka and her husband Master Gakupo.

My parents died when I was just a newborn and I was taken care of by Madame Marie, a rich woman who claimed to be my father's _friend. _However, five years ago, she committed suicide due to an investment crash. I was then taken in by Lady Luka and joined the dancers of her co-owned nightclub, _Manoir de Vocaloid_.

At this rate, I would miss about three hours of dance practice. I was determined to hail a taxi as the nightclub was too far a walk. Lady Luka, who had spoiled me rotten, wouldn't mind if I didn't turn up without a legit reason, though Master Gakupo was a whole different story. He was technically my father even though he was only nine years my senior, but he always gave me an unsatisfied look no matter how talented I was.

When I reached the nightclub, it was already eleven, an hour before lunch. I was guessing Master Gakupo would cut my break out and the old phone in my house would be disturbing my neighbors' mornings. The description of the nightclub was no different from a castle, or maybe something similar to the White Tower in London, which was the only place I've ever been to. The nightclub may look very antique and 1500s on the outside, but the inside was renovated almost every generation to keep up with the era. The nightclub was already very old after all. There was a garden in the frontyard built for outdoor parties and performances. The inside had ten theatres, five eateries including two on the roof, two libraries, three ballrooms, ten studios and several bedrooms and guest rooms for guests-of-honor and for the directors and actors to stay. Background people were not allowed to stay there.

I ran into one of my good friends and fellow backup dancers, Teto, while I was rushing to get to my respective studio for practice. I wondered what she was doing out of practice. I also noticed she wasn't in her leotards.

"There you are, Miku! Where have you been?"

"I'm so so so so sorry I'm late! But, why are you out of the studio?"

"Practice is cancelled today, remember? Lunch is early because Master Gakupo wants to see all of us in the theater afterwards."

"Did he say anything about my absence?"

"I don't think he even has the energy to think about that. He was so flustered this morning."

Teto took me to one of the restaurants where all the dancers and other performers were waiting. By other performers, I meant actors and actresses who actually _lived_ in the nightclub. I got along well with all of them, Teto being the closest to me, except for Rin Kagamine.

Everybody knew who Rin and Len were as long as they had Kagamine behind it. Kagamine was one of the noble families and the original owners of Manoir de Vocaloid. It was the bride price for Master Gakupo's older sister. Rin and Len were the designer babies of the Kagamine family as they were identical twins. Rin Kagamine was a very talented actress and singer but didn't know a thing about dancing. She had a great body but looked horrible when she rocked it on stage. When I first joined, I already knew she hated me from her despised looks. That hate was the hate you would feel towards someone when you didn't like them just because they were new and that they somehow didn't belong in your little clique. Her hate became more open when I accidentally bumped into her on stage, ruining the whole performance and Rin's pride even though it was just a rehearsal. Although I was appalled at Rin's unreasonable hatred, I also admired her. She was the female lead for our newest play, _Daughter of Evil_, a story about an evil queen and the selfless love of a loyal servant and brother. The play caused a rumor to spread among the performers that Rin was having an incestuous affair with Len, Rin seemed a bit unaffected which was unlike her normal reaction.

After lunch, the maids and servants had to herd us to the theatre, even though we still had a few minutes till our break ended. Everything was so rushed that day. Hopefully, Master Gakupo wouldn't embarrass me in front of everyone in the theatre.

* * *

"Welcome all singers, dancers, actors, playwrights and directors." Master Gakupo said as we just entered the theatre. We, being the backup dancers, were the latest group of performers to arrive. I could see Rin already sitting comfortable next to Len as if she had teleported to the theatre unknowingly. The theatre was packed with the performers, the playwrights, the stage crew and the directors and shareholders of the nightclub. All the staff were present except for the servants.

"We are gathered here today to introduce our newest play, _Daughter of Evil_, written by an anonymous but very talented playwright. We are very glad to be the first theatre in the world to be showing this play. I am certain that people from all over the world will come flooding in just to catch this amazing play!" Master Gakupo danced around the stage dramatically as the dancers surrounding me giggled. "The play is a story about a beautiful and powerful but cold-hearted queen and the undying, selfless love of her loyal servant who is willing to do anything for her.

"The main roles have been decided. Of course, the roles of the female and male leads will be best depicted by our most talented and youngest singer and actress, Rin Kagamine, together with her brother, Len Kagamine!" Smiling from ear to ear, Rin and Len stood up to take a bow. Master Gakupo's dramatic and exaggerative tone seemed to force the audience to put their hands together to applaud the twins and nobody dared to remark about the incest problem.

"We will be doing something new this year. We have kindly invited a very handsome young man, who is also a famous actor in Hollywood and Japan, Kaito Shion, to be playing the Blue Prince in the play." _Kaito Shion? _Why did that name sound so familiar? "Kaito Shion. Most of you may know he comes from the noble Shion family."

A blue-haired man came up to the stage, as if he was going to make a speech. Kaito Shion. Kaito Shion. Kaito Shion. It was Kaito from kindergarten! I went to a private kindergarten near Madame Marie's mansion and Kaito and me were considered the weird ones for our vivid hair colors, which was why we had no choice but to play together to get socialized even when the difference between our genders was extremely significant at that time. We were the only boy-girl clique in the school. Madame Marie often stroked me her metal cane when she caught me being too intimate with Kaito. We had always been very little after all.

"Thank you very much, everyone." I blushed when I heard his deepened voice. "I just think that this nightclub is very unique and it's quite ironic that nobody knows what it is. Hopefully, this is the time for Manoir de Vocaloid to shine."

"That was short." Teto mumbled.

"Of course, thanks to your most honored appearance, Mr Shion." Master Gakupo chirped. "Auditions for roles of _Daughter of Evil_ will be available from next week onwards."

* * *

"_His appearance? _I bet Gakpod is just being the stupid bootlicker he always is. I've never been to America, but I'll bet we work much harder than those bigshot actors!" Teto ranted as we walked out of the theatre. It was already the end of the day and everyone was going for dinner, heading back to their rooms or going home.

"You better keep it quiet before somebody hears you." I warned her.

"Whatever."

Out of the blue, Sai, one of the more popular backup dancers, crept up behind us and scared the living hell out of us. "Hey, my girlfriends~"

"Get your cheerleading ass away from us, Sai. You're probably only talking to us because the other girls just realized how annoying you are." Teto snapped.

Sai completely ignored Teto and turned to me. "So, Miku, are you going to sign up for the auditions?"

"I think I'll be heading home first before I get sick. See you tomorrow, Miku." Teto said before shooting Sai an irritated glare and trailing off.

"I don't think _dancers _are allowed to sign up." I said negatively, blowing my chances of _reuniting _with Kaito.

"But everyone knows you can sing really well! Probably much better than that bitch Rin. Plus, I know just the perfect role for you!"

"What?"

"The Daughter of Green! She has green hair and you have green hair! And you can sing, that's the important part. I don't think acting should be a problem for you. The best part is that you get to canoodle with that sexy American actor!"

I did want to reunite with Kaito, but not in that way, at least not yet. I just wanted to say hi to him and hopefully he would recognize me. I also just realized it was the first time I heard the word canoodle and already assumed what it meant. It was not the right time to be falling in love with someone or anyone at all, especially if he was your long-lost childhood sweetheart who is now a famous actor in America.


	3. Pretty Meiko

_Kaito_

I've never been more relaxed and comfortable when I was staying in Manoir de Vocaloid. I was only hired as a guest to act as a not-so-major role in their admirable play, _Daughter of Evil_, and although I've only arrived at the nightclub two hours ago, I already can't bear to leave. I no longer had to see the fake smiles of my managers or my shallow money-faced fans. You may be thinking I'm insane for hating on my own fans or not enjoying the love of the public (if that is what most of you want).

The normal natural hair colors are usually blonde, black, brown and fiery red which actually looks more like orange. If you had anything different from that hair color, for example mine which is blue, people would say you deliberately dyed it because you have awkward taste or something. It was normal for teenagers and adults to do that, but a child with blue hair is said to be ill-bred. When I moved to America, I continued to get discrimination for my unusually colored hair. People would never believe that my blue hair was natural until I became an Oscar-winning actor at fifteen years old. However, in Manoir de Vocaloid, I didn't have to wear a stupid wig for my roles. The other actors, who also had vivid-colored hair, also didn't have to wear wigs. When I knew my role was called _The Blue Prince_, I felt truly appreciated, for once.

* * *

Dinner turned out to be bread and butter with good old red wine from God knows when. Master Gakupo thought it was better for me to introduce myself less briefly to the directors. Then I realized how awkward the conversation was becoming. The atmosphere seemed to be very relaxed due to the sudden outbursts of laughter from the directors, but I just couldn't wait to get away from the table. The directors and their nosy middle-aged wives and young concubines asked me questions about my birthplace, whether my blue hair was natural or dyed, if I was interested in modeling for men's underwear and so on.

_CLINK! _It came faster than a blink of an eye. The flash of brown hair, the sound of a metal tray dropping. When I was about to excuse myself from the table, a waitress bumped into me, spilling her burning soup on my shirt that was sure to give me first-degree burns. I couldn't even hiss at the burns but I was shocked that it had already destroyed my nerves.

"I'm so sorry, sir! Are you alright?" The maid asked apologetically as she touched the burns.

"Alright? Look at him!" Gakupo hollered as he rushed towards me. "What are waiting for, Meiko? Call an ambulance!"

"No!" I protested. "This is too minor for that. I just need a first-aid kit. I can do it by myself."

"But, Mr Shi-"

"Thank you very much, Master Gakupo, I will be returning to my room now." I said in a cranky tone. Why was I acting like this? It wasn't Master Gakupo's fault his directors are a bunch of old stalkers.

Gakupo directed his glare at the poor waitress who was standing helplessly next to me. "Well, are you just going to stand there? Can't you see Mr Shion needs first-aid?"

The waitress bit her lip as if she was on the verge of crying and nodded. She took my arm gently as she led me back to my room. She was too guilty to say anything and too terrified to talk back at Gakupo. What kind of female employee would agree to accompany a customer back to his room, or his home? I could see that she was getting anxious although I could never harm her. When we reached my room, she reached for the keys inside my jacket, but I took it out first, causing her to be confused.

"That's okay. I'll help myself."

"But, sir, you're wounded."

"It's just a little scald. I can handle it."

Surprisingly, she followed me into my room. "I'm sorry, sir, but I am obliged to help you. I really don't want to owe you anything."

"You don't."

She ignored me and forced me to lie still on my bed. She found a first-aid kit in one of the drawers. I pitied her when I saw her uncomfortable expression when she unbuttoned my shirt to apply the antibiotic cream. Despite the disgusting sight of the burn, she didn't have that squeamish look or the 'I-really-don't-want-to-be-here' look. She was blushing.

"I'm sorry too." I said. "For not looking where I was going and causing Gakupo to reprimand you and making you do _this._"

"Well, that can't compare to your case."

"So, you're a maidservant here?" I said, trying to start a friendly conversation with her although I was still peeved with the questions the directors threw at me and my oh-so-sinful blue hair.

"No, I'm a singer. What do you think?" She didn't seem interested because all her attention was focused on that lucky wound.

I smiled awkwardly. "That's a waste. You're very pretty."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Have you ever tried auditioning for one?" I was fantasizing of her actually becoming an actress and playing a role in _Daughter of Evil, _hopefully a character that was related to mine. I _liked _her, though I refused to believe in love at first sight, which just means I've only fallen for her looks.

"I think this is all my looks can take me." Suddenly, she jerked her head up and stared at me cautiously. "Did you just say I'm pretty?"

"Yes. You're, uh, beautiful." I wanted to slap myself badly.

"Um, thank you Mr Shion. I'm done, so if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave now." She turned and headed for the door, but not before I grabbed her wrist. I wish it could stay like that. I felt her cold perspiration reach her arms and her silence becoming more obvious. She didn't turn around or scream or ask me to go away, but I heard her mumble _'Not again'. _

"What is your name?"

"It's Meiko. Goodbye."

I watched her leave my room in a rush. She was terrified of doing something that she has done, or experiencing something she has experienced. What did she mean by _not again_? Has she slept with another man? Was that her true occupation in Manoir de Vocaloid? The thought of it ruined my first impression of her and I felt terrible.

* * *

**Hey! I'm sorry about the short chapter, I guess Kaito doesn't really have much to say. And now I bet all of the KaitoxMiku fans out there want to throw a chair at my face. :( But thanks for reading! ^^ I might be making yet another story (about Hetalia), but I will continue to update this one as much as I can. Please please please review! Thank you so much for reading! :)**


End file.
